


you and i were meant to be (they carved us centuries ago and now we're here)

by makemelovely



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Doppelganger, F/M, Non-Chronological, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: a girl made of blood with a face she can't own but doesn't know that meets a boy made of blood with a face he can't own but he doesn't know that.//Stefan and Damon Salvatore don't turn, they die in the 1800s. That leaves Elena Gilbert with a supernatural free Mystic Falls. But without a Stefan Salvatore to love she gets her very own doppelganger by the name of Tom Avery.





	you and i were meant to be (they carved us centuries ago and now we're here)

Elena Gilbert hasn't noticed the cute paramedic before. He has spiky brown hair and a strong jawline with soft green eyes and a killer smile. "I'm Elena." Elena introduces herself, after her superior claims the injured person.

"Tom." He's grinning, his cheeks turning a pale pink color. "My name, I mean. It's Tom Avery, actually if you're interested in my last name. Which you are probably not." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Elena couldn't help the pleased laugh that bubbled out of her mouth and slipped past her lips. "Well, if you are interested my last name is Gilbert. Elena Gilbert. It's nice to meet you, Tom Avery."

"You too, Elena Gilbert." He shoots one last grin over his shoulder and he hops in the ambulance, swinging the door shut and leaving Elena standing there gaping, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It feels like fate.

\

There's a squeezing feeling in Elena's neck and she's standing in a ring of flames, two dead bodies on the outside. One is an unfamiliar woman who has a hole in her chest. The other is Aunt Jenna. She's gray, with veins crackling along her skin like vines. Her neck itches and it hurts and she can feel tears dripping down her cheeks like faucets.

Then it all goes black and Elena's shooting out of her bed, sobbing and panting and desperate to breath.

"Elena? Oh, god, Elena?!" Tom shoots up next to her, flipping the lamp on and flooding the dark room with a warm light. "Elena, are you okay? What happened?" Tom's eyes are wide and concerned and his fingers are just the right amount of pressure on her arm. They are insistent and she can feel them but they aren't hurting.

"I-I c-c-can't b-b-b-breath." Elena sobbed out, desperately gasping for breath.

It felt so real. It felt like she was dying and Elena is terrified.

\

Tom's lips are pressed sharply against hers, and his hand is warm against her back. Elena feels hot, like the world is being swallowed by the sun. "More." Elena groans and arches.

He pulls back and smiles and it sends shivers down her spine. His smile is so sharp even if it's unintentional. It's kind of hot. Elena pulls him closer.

\

On their first date they dance. He swings her around a grand ball room and shows her places she's never been. He takes her to a tiny ice cream shop with the best strawberry ice cream she's ever had. It's like heaven on her tongue. Then he takes her to a small book shop a few blocks from his apartment and he buys her a handful of children's classics that her parents used to read to her and Jeremy. Her heart aches when he passes by a window and pauses, flipping through a small book with yellowed pages. The moonlight catches his face, softening his facial features and turning his cheekbones soft. He's so lovely that Elena can't help but kiss him. Her mouth catches squarely against the corner of his mouth and he turns to her with a surprised glance but she presses forward, her lips moving quickly against his. He responds eagerly but he pulls back too soon in Elena's opinion.

He grins, wrapping her in a quick hug before pulling away. "Let me walk you home, Elena Gilbert." It's a request in the form of a demand. They both know it.

"Of course, Tom Avery." Elena nods, shyly tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. She's majorly embarrassed by her actions and she's not entirely sure why she did it. It was just a compulsion, a need to kiss him right that instant. Elena hadn't felt anything like that her entire life and now she had. It was a strange feeling and it settled strangely on her tongue, turning it bitter and heavy.

\

He kissed her in front of her apartment door and told her he'd see her for lunch tomorrow, if she were willing.

She kissed him again and told him of course she was.

\

When they got married they danced for hours. Elena couldn't look away from him and vice versa. Their vows were simple but dripping with sincerity and love.

It was perfect.

\

When Elena and Tom had sex for the first time she couldn't help but whisper those three words. "I love you." She breathed into his ear. It just came right out.

Tom met her eyes steadily, his lips curving into a grin. "I love you too, Elena Gilbert." His eyes were sparkling.

"And I you, Tom Avery." Elena laughed, kissing him smoothly.

\

Their baby girl was beautiful. "She looks exactly like you." Tom whispered in awe, gazing adoringly at their baby.

No she doesn't.

Elena's not sure why the thought breezes through her mind but it troubles her more than she cares to admit.

"What should we name her?" Tom mused, lacing his fingers with Elena's.

Elena's mind flashes to an image of her in ancient days with a worn dress and a slight baby bump pondering baby names. Nadia, the girl who looks like Elena but she's not so sure it's her, thinks.

"Miranda." Elena says instead.

"Miranda Avery. I love it." Tom says and kisses Elena.

/

Doppelgängers are drawn together. Forever and ever.

It's a never ending cycle.


End file.
